Exact Double
by thedarkone1
Summary: Nny meets someone exactly like him, only different, like a twin or double PG 13 for later graphic violence.


Disclaimer:: Nny belongs to Jhonen and he is Jhonen's idea. Nny's double is my idea, but he is partly based on Jhonen's character. I have a horrible secret. Well, I never managed to get my hands on even one JTHM comic, even if I searched all of North Chicago. (O_o) Special Thanks to Scribe E and Chaotica.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I A young man in his early twenties walked in a crowd of people in a street in a northern city. He wore a white trench coat over a vertically striped red and black t-shirt. His baggy white jeans overlapped his light brown leather boots. Reading Darwin's theory of evolution, he pulled back some of his pitch-black hair that fell out of his mushroom cut hairdo. With a start he looked at his watch. /I  
"Crap, it's 2:53. The seminar starts in six minutes."   
I The man rushed to the college campus, and arrived just in time for the seminar. /I  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I It was in the early evening, around six. Stifled screams were heard from the one of the worse areas of the city. A few minutes later a man in his early twenties stepped out of the small shack behind him, and threw away an empty Brain Freezy into a neighboring trashcan. His shirt was marked with dried blood; his black pants and shoes did well in hiding the blood on them. He started walking towards the nearest 24/7 store. The setting sun did a good job in hiding his face, his hair was up in a messy spike style, and he looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. /I  
p align="center"****/center  
"Well, this is it." Said the tall man in the white coat.   
I He was standing in front of a white building labeled Library. Despite of the graffiti, the building still looked very prestigious. He walked in, this being the only library that had the book he needed for his essay. /I  
p align="center":::Few minutes later:::/center  
I The man walked in a 24/7 shop he found nearby the library. He found his book earlier, and considering the fact that the hard covered book was nearly 2000 pages thick; it was quite a feat that he managed to carry it this far. /I  
"Excuse me, do you have a Brain Freezy machine?" he asked the cashier, putting his book on the floor.  
"Corner of the store." Said the cashier, pointing to a corner where a large machine and another person's back could be seen.  
I The man paid the cashier the amount needed to buy a large Brain Freezy, and walked toward the large machine. The other man was just leaving, and neither saw each other's face. The man in the white coat left a while later taking his book and Brain Freezy out of the store.   
He walked to the nearest bus stop, since he lived in the other part of the city, he would use the public transportation system. /I  
"Thirty minutes until the bus comes." Said the man.   
I He sat down, but he stood right up and gave his place to an elderly old woman. There was no other place, so he leaned against the back of the enclosed bench, took out his giant book, and took a slurp of his Brain Freezy./I  
p align="center"****/center  
IAnother person was walking on the other side of the street. He was slurping a Brain Freezy, and was taking a walk. His eyes slowly wandered to the man leaning on the back of the bench. He stopped, and could not believe what he was seeing. It was like seeing himself, but the stranger looked as if he surrendered to society, and probably tried desperately to blend into human society. The man closely examined the stranger, and he could see all the likenesses: the hair, the head, and body structure, were exactly like his. It was almost as if he was looking into a mirror.   
The stranger looked up from his book to look at the man in the dark cloak. His eyes showed his shock and surprise, and both looked at each other for a few short seconds as the wind blew their hair. The man in the dark cloak slipped back into the shadows, leaving the other one to wonder at the short meeting.   
A bus just arrived at the stop. A woman stepped out and taped a pink flyer over the bus schedule. /I "Sorry folks, but the whole schedule for this stop has been canceled for the day."I The woman stepped back into the bus and drove away. The would-be passengers walked from the stop, some were being disgruntled./I "Good thing the weekend is coming up. At least I won't miss any lectures."IThe man in the white coat said quietly to himself, putting a rather insane grin on his face, and took a slurp of his Brain Freezy. He walked down the crowded street, looking for another bus stop, or for a taxi.  
As he was walking down the street, he collided with into a large and burly man. His book fell out of his hand and the Brain Freezy was ruined./I "Sorry." I He said, leaning to pick up his book, and standing up. The burly man was obviously angry, and was not having a good day. The guy in the white coat started walking away, when he heard the burly man say under his breath. "You better be punk." He didn't really care about the rude comment, but someone else did.   
Out of nowhere a small rusty dagger flew into the man's backside, rendering him unconsous. The man in the white coat spun around to find the other person down on the ground with a knife stuck in his back. People around him were fainting, and hurling. It was really an engrossing site. He (coat man) dropped his book and ran up to the burly man, and took the knife out of his back., causing the burly man's blood to spray all over him like red paint. Franticly he yelled out to the surrounding crowd./I "Is there a doctor here?"I A few people came out, and all started helping the burly man. One tried to stop the blood flow, and a person from the crowd called 911. A minute later the ambulance came.  
p align="center"::hospital few min later::/center  
The man in the white coat left a card from a light tissue paper for the burly guy, who was in critical condition, but was supposed to live. He got a few looks from passersby in the hospital, but that wasn't strange, since he was sprayed with a stranger's blood. He walked out of the hospital (he forgot the book in the hospital) his head in the clouds.  
As soon as the door opened he felt someone pined him by the neck to the edge of the hospital wall. "Why did you do that?" Hissed the silhouette of the person dressed almost entirely in black. "Do what?" Asked the man other person.   
  
"Help that self indulged fool." Said the silhouette of the dark person as he pulled the other man as he led him to a small car, still clutching the neck of his victim. The man in the black trench coat threw his victim on the passenger front seat, closed and locked the door, his face was hidden in the shadows. The man in the white trench coat had to buckle his knees in order to fit. He tried to open the door, trying the handle over and over. The other person slid over the hull of the small car and put himself in the driver's seat, also having to buckle his knees. The car engine finally started. As the car got out of the hospital's shadow, the face of the man in the black clothes could be finally be seen. He victim gaped at the driver, since both of them looked freakishly alike.   
After they reached the stop sign, the dark coated man noticed that his victim wasn't panicking, flailing, or anything else. Most of his victims would pound on the windows, or scream, or start rocking back and forth. They deserved to be tortured like this, not knowing their fate. They were the ones that brought this upon themselves. He glanced at his victim, which was staring at him. He felt rage build inside him. This person had just met, and jet he was starting at him as if he was locked inside a small cage and put in a zoo. /I "Just because I am a little different, you stare at me as if I was an animal in a zoo!"I , he said, so angry that his knuckles turned white from the pressure he was putting on a steering wheel, which was crumbling under the metal grip. The man in the white coat, stammering said. /I "You and I look like twins."I The driver still looked up ahead, although his grasp on the wheel tightened, caused it to slightly crack. /I " You obviously never heard of the saying never judge a book by it's cover." I He said through gritted teeth, his car running over a flower stand. The other person did not get a chance to reply, since then the driver had gotten out of the car, and within that millisecond the other person broke the glass with his long legs and jumped out the car, only to be knocked unconscious from a punch from the other person./I  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The first of two chapters. Pls review and tell me all of the flaws as well as the good stuff. The Next Chapter is still in progress. (^ ^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
